


Flowerfall/花落花开

by sherryeris



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, 正剧后续, 游戏结局剧透, 轻松甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这需要花些时间。不幸的是，他有的是时间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowerfall/花落花开

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowerfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529364) by [Angelic_Ascent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/pseuds/Angelic_Ascent). 



第一年年末，地面开始变绿。

米库里欧花了一点时间查看这次他能做些什么——曾经除了泥土和砂砾什么都没有的地方，现在有了生命的迹象。这区域的许多块土地仍是荒原，但是这是个开始。能见到他至今的成果也算大大对得起他买的那些该死的草种了。但愿现在开始它们能自己传播开来。

不论结果是好是坏，米库里欧都不能把所有时间耗在这里。实际上，他其实预定两天内要跟莱拉见面。

不过再在这呆一晚肯定也无妨吧。

他轻叹一声坐下，打开书，随后抬眼看向裂谷中心的光柱。

“那么，”他说道，视线落回书本上，“几天内我要去见莱拉，还有……”

第五年年末，最靠近的周边区域已满是绿意。谢天谢地，小草似乎靠自身就传播得够快了——但愿假以时日它能延伸到天边。

米库里欧双腿悬空坐在崖边——从这里他能俯瞰整个裂谷，以及绵延数英里的周边区域。他第一千次将这些尽收眼底，随后把注意力转回膝盖上的空白纸片上。

他画下的代表裂谷空洞的圆圈稍向一侧倾斜，但没关系。毕竟这只是个粗略的想法。

他围绕裂谷画下一个更大的圆圈，在圈内潦草地写上雏菊二字。外围是另一个内侧写有海芋的圆圈。他又在更外围画下一个大些的圆圈，然后将它分成标着菊、石楠和剑兰的几部分。

他把纸放下，打开身边的书本。跳过夹有各种书签的页数，再度浏览那些文字，轻轻叹息。这些花有的喜阴，有的喜阳，有的只能在一年的特定时间种植……

他再次拿起那张纸，开始画上小圆圈，代表他要种树的地方。他回想起何方附近的树林，回想起跟史雷一起躺在树下，那些宁静平和日子似乎已如此遥不可及。他手中的铅笔抖了一下。

随后他擦去了部分雏菊环带，在靠近裂谷的地方标上小块的美丽百合——

他迅速转过笔头擦掉了它，重新画上雏菊环带。

盯着自己画的草稿一分多钟后，他再次叹息。

这需要花点时间。不幸的是，他有的是时间。

第五十年年末，米库里欧没能达到他预想的进度。

第一，他不能像过去样常常待在这里或者想待多久就待多久。每个人都在努力改善人类和天族之间的关系，他也得做他自己的份内事。

第二，种树花了很长时间。好吧，比他预想的更长。他种下的第一批树长了两年后死了。第二批只有一半存活，现在大概有五英尺高。他两年前刚种下的第三批，还在生长，很有希望存活下来。

第三，他种下的花没有一种长势良好。雏菊应该是这一片中最早种下的，但他还没搞定。现在他已经记住它们所需的最佳水量，给他种的东西浇水已经是最简单的部分了。他确定，当然了，他在一年中最合适的时节种下它们。但它们还是不肯长得比豆芽菜更壮实些。

他在最后一批雏菊种子上盖上泥土，轻叹一声站起身。但愿这是他最后一次种它们。想尽可能多种点是一项艰巨的任务——他已经花了三天除了这什么别的也没干——现在起时间只会越花越多，但他感到乐观多了。

四天前，他请求艾德娜用她的天响术使这片土地变得肥沃。他在付诸行动前再三考虑了一个月。因为一来这毕竟是他的计划，是米库里欧想为史雷做的。如果他打算为了大家为了世界沉睡这么些年，这也只是一点点回报而已。

另外，他不确定这是否值得他面对请求时她脸上必然的得意笑容，以及之后她戏弄口吻的问题。

不过这必然是值得的。毕竟这是为了史雷，还有靠他自己尝试似乎也没办法成功。

当他请求她时，他很惊讶。她盯着他看了一会儿，等待着他是不是会说“艾德娜，你能用天响术让卡姆兰裂谷周围的土地变肥沃吗？”以外的话。

但他没有。她只是点点头，说：“好的。走吧。”

他觉得该等她说些戏弄的话语。

她没有说。两个人到达裂谷，她久久看着他庞大而不成功的成果。随后，她没有说一句话，看了一眼光柱，喃喃自语了什么，接着开始咏唱。

几分钟后，她结束天响术，转过身来对他微微一笑，说：“祝好运。”就离开了。

那一瞬间他无比高兴。

他感到乐观是对的，因为五十年后，他感觉终于有了些成果。

此时他有自信他的树会没事。自他上批种下后没有一棵死去，都继续生长。很快，它们会长大到足够为喜阴的花朵遮阴，然后他就能种那些花了。

雏菊现在几乎环绕裂谷形成了环形。有艾德娜的帮助，他有了些许好运——当然最开始的那一些还是死了，需要重新栽种，各处凋谢的那些需要再多浇些水——不过其他大部分是长得越来越好了。现在死去的雏菊位置被活着的那些的种子所取代，不需要他再补种了。

一旦树再多些，他就要准备开始种海芋了。

他又花了五十年来确保，确保万无一失，有足够的树荫来种海芋，有足够的时间亲手种下它们全部。现在那次旅途相关的人类都早已去世。令他更加积极地四处游走，帮助改善关系，以及将多年前发生的事情传播开去。

多年前请求艾德娜帮忙让开口请求札维塔变得容易。跟艾德娜一样，再次出乎米库里欧的预料，札维塔一次也没有戏弄他。他只是前来咏唱了一个天响术给这片区域和风的加护，好让那些脆弱的幼苗不受伤害，然后祝了他好运，就离开了。

现在他已经种下了最后一片海芋。因为这片环形更大，花了他快五天时间。

他走回崖顶俯瞰他的进程。还能再多种些树，他很确定，不过给海芋遮阴应该是足够了。

现在在最内圈的环形区域几乎看不到没有被雏菊覆盖的地方了。它们围绕裂谷形成一条白毯——尽管有一处还没有改变，仍然只有草，不过那就是从这里到那里的一条小径。

但愿从现在起会一直顺利。

他坐下来，双腿悬到崖边。“那么，”他看向光柱开始说道，“我上周又遇见了新的导师，还有……”

十个冬天过后，天气比往常都要冷。他担心萌芽的菊花，可能还有其他的花，会无法存活。卡姆兰从未变得寒冷到滴水成冰，但他不禁担心不已。

最后他请求莱拉帮忙让这个区域几个晚上都保持温暖。比起艾德娜或札维塔请求她要容易得多。她开心地答应了，他们谈了许多。在这里有人陪伴是个很好的改变。他觉得史雷大概很高兴有其他人跟他说话。

一百年后，他带着微笑俯瞰这片区域。

此时，他想种的所有花都已经种下。每种都有足够数量，有一些死掉也没关系，它们会自己再长。他仍会来检查它们，不过他更忙了，检查也不用那么频繁了。雨水就足够充分，他不用再担心它们会没人照顾而枯萎。

这片土地由于许许多多的雏菊和海芋大部分呈现白色，星星点点散布着粉色的菊花和剑兰，还有紫色的石楠花。大部分与他许久前画下的草图一致。树木生长繁茂，现在是许多鸟儿、松鼠和其它小动物的家园。他十分确信曾见到兔子经过这里，这很有意义。它们一定也是感觉到了来自这里的温暖、柔和以及希望。

之后又过了两百年，这片区域看起来不那么像他最初的想法了——主要是因为花朵自然而然传播开来了。虽然还是很容易分出最初的环形和群落在哪里，不过大部分花都混到了别的品种里面，彼此掺杂就像水波一样。它们蔓延开来，现在远远超出了最初种下的地方，站在崖顶也很难看出花海的边界。

尽管这并非他最初的目的，米库里欧喜欢像这样。他感觉这样看起来更棒，不仅如此，还令他想起更多：感觉充满生命力，感觉就像花朵自身充满看遍世界每个角落的希望。

他想知道，或许史雷在梦中是否能摸到这些花朵。

“史雷，”他说，他坐在一棵树下抬头看向光柱，“我希望你能很快见到这些。”

又过了两百年，在一个温暖和煦的春日，这个早晨格外宁静。

将此处作为家园的动物仍在沉睡。破晓之光刚刚开始从地平线升起。它给大地投下粉色的光，几百年来第一次，没有其他光芒与它争辉。

几只鸟儿在晨光中醒来开始鸣啭。

其他只有草浪的簌簌声。

在相当的努力之后，他终于能抬起一条胳膊。他感到尽管在这里躺了许多年——却并没有令他惊讶。他感觉就像是跟米库里欧在何方的草地上不小心睡着后醒来一样。他知道这是何方，因为这里闻起来就跟那里一样。

为了确认他伸出胳膊——用他所有力量，它感觉像是铅做的一样——摸索米库里欧。他的眼睛感觉实在太沉太沉睁不开。

此时他意识到米库里欧并不在记忆中一臂之遥的地方。

忽然，他感觉身体轻了。

他必须起来。

他抬起头，用力睁开眼睛。

就算晨光在一开始也无法忍受。它太亮了，那么亮，一切都变成了一团模糊的色彩。

最后他的视线终于开始聚焦，能够分辨出不同形状。随后他踉踉跄跄地跪起身，站了起来。

他面前的景象是如此美丽，他看得目不转睛——他几乎有些困惑，因为如果他还能思考，他可能觉得自己会在一个完全不一样的地方醒来。但他没有时间思考——他飞快地看向周围，眼睛不停从一样移到下一样，努力把一切尽收眼底。

花朵、花朵、花朵，他目之所及都是。草和树和动物——跟他所沉睡的卡姆兰极为不同，感觉就像是另一个世界。

他看向自己脚下。雏菊环绕着他——有小块的草皮，堪堪能称作是穿过这里的一条小路，他就是从这里醒来，周围全部是雏菊。

好吧，几乎全是雏菊。

到处都有，就在他醒来那里的旁边，有——百合？他不确定。它们形状像百合，不过上面有红点。

他对着它们微笑——它们很美，看起来似乎很脆弱，于是他想起了米库里欧。

他站起来飞奔，因为他必须去，现在去，只为他想起了米库里欧。

他记得告诉米库里欧他最喜欢的花是雏菊。这就说得通了。

这让他比预想中更快地跑了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我是打算让这篇像是……关于米库里欧在史雷沉睡期间在裂谷周围种花……不过：F 我不知道其他天族会不会觉得不太合适，不过我想他们会想要帮忙，米库里欧的计划也很明显，不过……我不知道……对……我不知道。这篇不太令人激动不过也写完了所以，我觉得雏菊可能是史雷最喜欢的花。我不知道。只是觉得适合他。雏菊也时常是纯洁和年少爱情的象征。海芋也象征纯洁，不过也象征信仰和重生。菊象征忠诚和长寿。石楠花代表保护和愿望终将实现的意思。剑兰代表忠诚和回忆。带红点的美丽百合，表示思念某人。没描写米库里欧翻了一堆花语书籍来决定种什么。  
> 不管怎么说非常感谢阅读，点赞和评论，鼓舞着我的每一天！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这篇的花可能翻译不太准确，总之我尽力了，发现这些花原作者写的花语我几乎都查不到对应的。马蹄莲还是海芋我迷茫了很久，最后觉得海芋比较好听。剑兰应该是指唐菖蒲。原文的菊花没有说哪一种，粉色的也完全没法猜，毕竟菊属有那么多种。石楠应该是欧石楠或者帚石楠的某一种，确定不了。带红点的白色百合我查到有美丽百合，就是平常人家结婚用的那种，不过还是不确定，园艺品种比较多，加上原文直译是“占星师百合”，根本查不到对应的。总之我只是很喜欢深情种花的米库里欧，他种的什么花真的是考据不出来。


End file.
